Afternoon Delight
by SmearedLipGloss
Summary: She needed him right here, right now, no questions asked. BN in the kitchen


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Author's Note: I was on Fan Forum and read a line in a Nate/Blair thread, and just really wanted to use it so, thank you who ever wrote that line in that amazing thread!

The two of them were slaving away in the kitchen making crepes for Nate's assignment. He had been assigned the project yesterday and there had been no one else he would have called to help him out.

"Okay, so how much sugar did you put in there?"

"Uhh..."

"Oh My God! Nate! You are so pathetic!"

"Well why don't we just put you in the bowl, then we can see how sugar I can to you." Nate said inching towards Blair.

"Nate!" She said with a look of the shock across her face.

"Well do you want to find out?" He said excitedly while wrapping his arms around Blair's tiny waist and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Why not?" Blair told him huskily. They both leaned in for a kiss. Their tongues invading each others mouths.

Nate reached behind her back and grabbed a handful of flour and threw it on her head making her pull back and scream in horror over having flour in her chestnut locks.

"Nate!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her response. He always liked making her scream.

_Bow-chicka-bow-wow!_

Her only response was throw flour back at him.

But when Blair threw the flour at Nate's face, he faked pain, making Blair to stop at laughing and rush over to his side.

" Oh Natie. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Just kiss it to make it all better."

"Nate!"

"Pretty, Pretty please! With _you_ on top." Nate whined while puckering his lips playfully.

"Well, in that case," She whispered huskily in his ear, making him that much more horny, "of course."

She then pressed her lips against his. Their tongue battle continued while Nate pulled Blair towards the island.

"You know my mom is in Paris…for…the…week…mmm."

Blair managed to push the words out while Nate was working on marking her neck with his kiss. As soon as he was satisfied that tomorrow she would have a hickey, he pulled away to reclaim her lips. Their kisses became more and more urgent so Nate picked her up and placed her on the marble island.

She couldn't take it any longer she needed him right here, right now, no worries. She went to unbutton his tattered khakis making him groan in response. While he kicked his pants off he also was pulling Blair's miniscule Michael Kors white lined dress off her miniscule body.

Soon all their clothes were disposed of and could feel herself about to explode if he didn't enter her anytime within the next second.

"Please. I need you now."

Nate only answered with a deep kiss. Her eyes rolled into the back of her skull as he entered her. He couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his mouth.

Fucking on a kitchen countertop wasn't that easy, as say a bed, but this was too hot and way too pleasurable to stop.

The help couldn't but raise their eyebrows at the outrageous sounds that were coming from the kitchen.

" I thought they were just making crepes?" Joanna the maid asked John the personal chef.

"Look's like you gonna have to do some deep cleaning before I do any more cooking."

"Nate…I'm…gonna…come…"Blair said clenching her legs around his torso.

"Me…too…"

"Oh God! MMMM…"

"Blair…"

When they were finished they collapsed into each other's arms.

"Wow, who knew Blair Waldorf was so kinky." Nate said with a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Oh you have no idea."

They both laughed. Theirs laughs complimenting each other's perfectly.

"Well Archibald, you are dirty, I think you need to be cleaned off." She stated adding a sultry smile, pulling him into another kiss.

" And how do you suppose I get out here?" he stated matter-of-factly while pointing to his naked anatomy.

"Get your clothes on stupid!"

They both pulled on the littlest amount they could to make it down the hall to be presentable to the help.

" Look at you, I will really have to scrub you off?" She said

"Oh yes you will." He replied

The bedroom slams shut

The only noises heard from that room was 'Oh God!' 'Nate!' 'Blair!' and the occasional 'Hallelujah!' followed by suppressed giggles all day and into the night.


End file.
